Romeo and Juliet
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: The Flynns and Garcia-Shapiros have been fighting for years but when Phineas and Isabella come along will they change that 100 year fued between their families with a little singing you'll understand later in the story based of of the book/movie
1. prologe and a party introduced

First Lets get some things straight I don not own Phineas and Ferb and I also don't own the play/book "Romeo and Juliet" _No fear shakespear _I only own this story and thank you Mr. Shakespear for letting me do this your one hell of a man. Also I know that the book was a play version but I don't like doing that so I'm going to make it a story. Plus I'm also twisting the story up a little bit so it can go with the show plot.

Not Present time (Mostly overview of their lives)

It was a typical day for the Garcia-shapearos and the Flynn-Fletchers. There was the fighting and the killing between the two families, no one has ever known how the fight was started between them but they knew that it was never going to end for this family fued has been going on for a while now. Today was the day that two little babies were born one from each family born for the destiny that awated them on their 16th birthday.

Young Phineas hailed out of the Flynn- Fletcher resident and was in the yard playing with his sevent Ferb while Ferb's sister was doing chores. Ferb and his sister came to the Flynn house-hold with his dad from England to start a new life. (Yes I know that it's called imigrants but I didn't want to call him that, no offence to the imigrants that are reading this if you are one and yes in this story Ferb is their servent so it his Dad and sister.)

Young Ferb and sibling came to Danville to get away from the things that drove them away (Push and Pull factor we learned about ot two weeks ago in My social studies class thank you Mr. Sulivan you really helped with the story) in like the Tyrant of England at the time was a ruthless man he did not stand for any thing rebellious and if there was a slight show of rebellion in his territory then he was punish them brutally. Ferb's Mother, Magnolia, however broke one these rules. One day he came to each house to look at each child to see if they would not be worthy enough to be in his kingdom if the child showed any future threat to his kingdom then the child would be exiled or even worse EXICUTED!!!!(Mostly Exicuted) and at the time Ferb was a very sick child and his mother did not want to give him up because she knew that Ferb wasn't going to be healthy enough to be able to stay in the kingdom so she hid him. There was a man who came in and everytime a women had a child and he would record things about the child so if he or she's mother would ever try and hide them then they would have birth records as evidence. When the horrible dictater approached the hut that they lived in Mrs. Fletcher tried the best she could to hide him, but the Dictater already knew about Ferb's birth and could tell that she was lying and killed her. Lawrence whitness it all and felt like there was nothing to do so before she was killed she whisper to him to runaway with Ferb and Annabelle and take the train to America and leave. Lawrence would've been a man and taken her place and told her to runaway, but if there was a law mainly about a child then the mother would get the punishment.(I would include the getting through America part because in the 1800s you had to have an escort but in this story this is not the 1800s it's 2010). And that's how they ended up in America. (OOO I'm probably going to make a story about that later .)

On the other side of the world(as in next door but I say other side of the world because they are closed up in different worlds not allowed to ever see each other) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was a little 7 year old girl living the good life. (Well almost) The only problem was that her mom so busy that she had no time to pay attention to her.

Present Day

Isabella was trying to get her mother's attention and as usual she was ignored her mother was finishing up the invitation list for the big party that they were having to celebrate Isabella's 16th birthday she sent her cousin Jeanette to give the people around town their invitations, but Jeanette was a 5 year-old girl and was not capable of reading so she wondered aimlessley around town with a list of which she could not read until she bumped into Phineas and Ferb.

TBC...

Did you like it I sure hope you did I got the idea at 1:00 this morning while listening to Umbrella REMIX by chris brown, Rhiana, and Jay- Z, that song is going to apear in later also if you read the Romeo and Juliet book good for you you know what I'm talking about wel you should this book is the book that we are currenty reading in Reading/Writing class (thank you Ms. Sather :) ) plz plz review and tell people about this story and if you don't no cookie for you.


	2. A party soon to be destroyed

Yeah guys I'm sorry for the wait I'm a really busy person and for the mistakes all I have to tell you is that I'm still learning and I'm in the 7th grade at the moment.

Sorry for the wait...

* * *

"Hi." Jeanette said to the two boys right before her.

"Hi, Phineas said kneeling down to her, "What-ya got there?" He said pointing to the list in her hands.

"Oh this thing?" She said holding up the list. "This is the invitation to Isabella of the Garcia shapiro's party." She said proudly.

"Cool,"Said Phineas then he looked up to her face noticing a problem. "What's the matter?"

"I wish to please my Aunt ,Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, by doing a good job..." She started.

"Yeah.." Phineas said listening really well.

"But the problem is that she told me to get everyone on this list.."

"Yeah.. keep going.." Phineas said trying to get her to the point.

"But... I want to please her so bad."She said hiding something. Ferb was getting a little angry.

"Ahhh just get to the point already so I can get home and take a freakin' nap." He snapped scaring her a little bit.

"Then she spilled it incredible fast. "I don't know how to read!!!" She said looking down at her feet in shame.

"Aww," Phineas said looking a little sympathetic. "it's Okay not every one know how to read." Then a thought struck in his head. He quickly took out his cell phone and texted Ferb who was right behind him._Hey Ferb I know what we're going to do 2day! _:).

_Wat???_

_We're going to crash that party!!!_

Jeanette, who was staring off into the distance, didn't notice their little chatt session. "Hey,"Phineas started with a fake noble look on his face. "Why don't we read that for you."He unfolded the paper and began to read:

random people's names for the list (Notice how they add their own names to the list)

Peter

Mary

George

Anthony

Claire

Andrew

Susan...(Many people are going to be at the party so it's best if I don't list to many names.)

Phineas Flynn

and Franklin Fletcher.

He was finished with the list then started, "Well we can automaticly cut off some of the names on this list already.

"Why?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Because we already foun them."

"Where?"Jeanette said looking to her left and right.

"Right here," He said piointing to himself and Ferb. "We're Phineas and Ferb."

Jeanette was puzzled at first. "I heard the name Phineas in the list, but I didn't hear Ferb."

"My name is Franklin but my friends call me Ferb."

"Why??" She said puzzled yet again. "Franklin doesn't even sound like Ferb."Phineas noticed this to and joined her on the now interesting topic.

"Yeah... Why do we call you Ferb?... Franklin." He said trying to hold in the laughs, but was failing horribly. This question triggered Ferb into brief flashback of what he went through the first few years of his life thinking back to how his mom just called him Ferb because she thought it was cute to call a baby.

"Would say that in a form of a question?" He said stalling.

Phineas was a little dumbfounded at the moment trying to figure out what the heck he meant. "What are you talking about that was a question."

"No Sir in that department you're wrong." He said looking at Phineas.

"No Ferb you're just stalling now why do we call you that?"He said figuring Ferb out.

"I'm sorry Sir," he began trying to sound like an operator lady. "We are sorry to inform you that you're call will not be taken at the moment so please leave your message at the beep." He said standing there in silence deciding when he should do the beep part.

"Ferb... It's obvious that you won't tell me," he began, "So I'll just ask Lawrence later."

"He won't tell you." He said with the world biggest smirk on his face.

"Why not?" Phineas almost whinned as they began walking away.

Jeanette noticed this, held up the list, and began waving it up in the air trying to get their attention. "Hey where ya going... I thought you were going to help me read this list, but it was to late they were already far away and out of reach. She walked away mumbling under her breath. "There is no good help these days."

Phineas and Ferb entered their home deciding to end their conversation because the lady of the house, Ms. Flynn, didn't like bickering. They ran up to their room and began to look for the best things they could weat to the downfall of the annual Garcia-shapiro party.

* * *

I hope you liked this chappie like I said I'm sorry that I got this chapter in so late I was working on eight different stories. So please review!

P.S. Beep!!!

Ph and I started and finished this on the latest review but my mom didn't pay the internet bill so I was out of the computer for a few days document done 3/22/10


End file.
